Forget Me Not
by ViNolEks
Summary: Menjalin kasih dengan seseorang yang memiliki keyakinan berbeda denganmu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih ketika kata pernikahan tercetus dari bibirmu dan pasanganmu. Apa yang akan menjadi keputusanmu? / Short / DLDR berlaku. / Sasuke's POV


**Naruto milik**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N: Well, bukannya melanjutkan Twin Lakes malah bikin ini. Tapi serius, komputerku rusak dan file fict MC-ku ada di sana. Ini pun ngetik minjem laptop pacar kakakku X'D Dan sebentar lagi UTS, doain supaya nilaiku bagus, ya hehe. Dan doain juga aku menang lomba gambar, lumayan hadiahnya 5 juta kalo menang XD Oke, selamat membaca! :D**

* * *

Kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman selama dua tahun. Aku sungguh menyayanginya, begitu juga yang ia katakan padaku. Tentu saja hubungan kami tidak selalu berjalan mulus. Ada saja masalah yang menghampiri, mulai dari yang paling sepele dan masalah yang paling buruk telah dan sedang menguji kami. Tapi kami berhasil bertahan—setidaknya hingga saat ini.

Satu minggu yang lalu, percakapan kami berinti pada kata pernikahan. Pembicaraan yang alot dan menguras otak kala itu. Tidak—bukan karena aku tidak mampu. Malah, penghasilanku terbilang lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi tujuh generasi keluarga. Hanya saja, kali ini merupakan satu masalah penting.

Gadisku seorang muslimah. Ia terlahir dalam keluarga yang menganut agama Islam. Allah-lah Tuhannya. Sedangkan aku seorang Buddha, layaknya warga Jepang pada umumnya. Dua tahun ini kami mengabaikan perbedaan itu. Namun sekarang … .

_Kalau memang cinta, berbeda kepercayaan pun tak akan jadi masalah_. Begitu kata orang-orang di luar sana. Tapi ini tidak semudah kelihatannya. Tidak semudah lidah berkata, tidak semudah telinga mendengar, tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Banyak hal yang harus kami pertimbangkan. Aku menyayanginya, maka dari itu aku harus memberi yang terbaik untuk gadisku. Aku harus mengambil keputusan terbaik bagi kami. Aku ingin ia bahagia pada _akhirnya._

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar dan mengacak rambutku. Sore ini aku harus bertemu dengannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padaku atau dirinya nanti. Yang kutahu … aku telah mengambil keputusan.

* * *

Angin musim gugur menerbangkan daun-daun _maple_ yang mengering kemerahan. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman tempat kami sering menghabiskan waktu, tak jauh dari kampus gadisku. Mataku menerawang jauh selama beberapa menit hingga kurasakan atensinya.

Kini ia duduk tepat di sebelah kiriku. Wajahnya tak lepas dari senyum yang begitu menawan. Aku ikut mengembangkan senyum, tapi hatiku teriris melihat mata jernihnya berbinar. Kemudian kuraih telapak tangan mungil itu.

Aku bukan tipe pria romantis, tapi kali ini aku akan mengatakan bahwa, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu bahkan tanpa kau mengucapkannya." Ia terkikik geli kini. Aku mengusap telapak tangannya dengan ibu jariku perlahan. Lalu ia menatap mataku dan seketika itu juga, binar pada matanya meredup. Aku tahu dia mengerti—dia selalu mengerti dalam diamku.

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan, bukan begitu?" aku meremas telapak tangannya dan ia meremas balik. Ia tahu jawabanku.

Bermenit-menit kami lalui dalam diam. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku, sedangkan tangan kiriku mengelus rambutnya yang halus. Aku menghirup aroma stroberi pada rambutnya dalam. Kali ini ia tidak mengoceh seperti biasa. Hingga matahari hampir terbenam sepenuhnya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memulai. Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menguatkan diriku sendiri.

"Sakura … kurasa sampai di sini saja." Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang. Percayalah, hatiku juga tercabik-cabik ketika mengucapkan hal itu. Aku tahu ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia diam dan aku masih setia mengelus rambut merah mudanya.

"Kau tahu, aku percaya akan surga dan neraka. Kau juga tahu aku tidak bisa menentang orang tuaku untuk menjadi seorang muslim sepertimu. Kita berbeda keyakinan. Aku dengan Buddha dan kau dengan Allah." Ia masih terdiam, tidak memberi respon dalam bentuk apapun.

"Kita … kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini ke pernikahan. Dari yang kudengar, itu sama saja dengan mengingkari Tuhanmu. Kau akan tersiksa di neraka karenanya. Aku ingin kau berada di surga bila waktunya tiba. Tak apa bila suatu saat aku dikirim ke neraka." Ia menarik napas dalam. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Jadi …" akhirnya ia bersuara setelah rentetan kalimatku. Betapa aku akan merindukan suara jernih ini nanti. Air mataku bahkan menggenang.

"Sampai di sini saja …," ucapku dan dirinya bersamaan. Matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya. Lampu-lampu taman menyala dan angin musum gugur menyapa kembali.

Aku dan Sakura berdiri, pandangan kami bertemu. Kulihat wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Kami sama-sama merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Lalu aku tersenyum tipis.

"Berbahagialah." Lagi-lagi, kami mengucakan hal yang sama.

Takut hatiku menggoyahkan keputusan yang telah kubuat, akhirnya aku berbalik. Dapat kurasakan ia menatap punggungku. Mungkin ia sudah menangis sekarang. Maka kukatakan, "Jangan menangis, Sakura."

Sungguh, aku benar-benar konyol. Aku mengatakan pada gadisku—mantan gadisku, lebih tepatnya—untuk tidak menangis. Padahal air mataku pun mengalir deras.

"Sasuke-kun … berjanjilah!" serunya dengan suara tercekat.

"Kau juga, Sakura … berjanjilah."

Aku tahu ini. Aku tahu persis apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya. Maka dari itu, kembali kami mengucapkan satu kalimat bersamaan, "Jangan lupakan aku."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh. Kudengar juga langkah kakinya menuju arah yang berlawanan denganku. Aku … aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Haruno Sakura. Tidak akan pernah. Karena itu, jangan pernah melupakanku juga.

**Fin.**


End file.
